Finally together
by VampiressBlack
Summary: Just a little one-shot of Lily and James, and what happens when she finally accepts him. Rating M; this might be a bit ott, but better to be safe than sorry.


Disclaimer: characters and places belong to J. K. Rowling, not me unfortunately.

Beta: Sam

Rating: Ok so this rating might be a little bit overkill, but what I constitute as graphic and what other people do, may be very different and I don't want to offend, so it's an M just to be safe.

A/N: Ok well this is a mainly James/Lily fic. However there is a little tiny bit with Sirius/Remus, so if you don't like it you can just skip those couple of sentences near the end.

* * *

_I have to be dreaming, yes that's all this is: a very vivid dream. I've had similar dreams lately- but this is somehow different. No! It is just a dr- oh Merlin is she kissing me? Wow this feels so real, so perfect._

The soft lips that were pressed to his pulled away,

"I knew it was a dream" he whispered as a smile spread across his kiss swollen lips. Then the words,

"It's not a dream" followed by a light feminine giggle filled the room, his head snapped up and his eyes opened widening in comprehension and met those sparking green orbs dancing with amusement. His mouth opened, but speech failed him, "Wow, if I knew it would shut you up, I would have kissed you years ago Potter" and she leaned in again, but this time as their lips met she wrapped her arms around his neck. James just stood there, shocked.

_So it's not a dream, how is this possible, Evans is kissing me? Lily Evans is actually kissing me! Thank you! Which ever God it is that has answered my prayers today, but I must say it took you bloody long enough._

James was pulled from his musing by the sharp sting of pain as Lily dragged her teeth over his bottom lip, pulling a groan from deep within his chest. They parted, both slightly breathless,

"You have no idea how long I have wa-"

"Shhh" her fingers pressed lightly to his lips to silence him, "I know" she replied and shrugged off her robe, before moving forward to unbutton his shirt. She had taken his tie off and got the first three buttons open before his hands stilled hers. He cupper her hands with his, and she looked up at him quizzically,

"Wait" he said softly, "I don't understand"

_All your dreams are coming true, what's there to understand?_

He frowned at the voice in his head and continued quickly before that voice turned into actions and he forgot why he was concerned "look, you have always rejected me, and told me how immature I am and that you would never date me, under no circumstances" he gave a little laugh "no offence, but what changed" she moved her hands down and smiled at him.

"Ok so I may have said a few… harsh words before. But I have had a lot of time to think about this over summer James, and you have really grown. You're not as much of an idiot as you were 5 years ago and well even with all my rejection you have persevered this long. It made me stop and think that you really are serious about me and it's not going to be just a one time thing; or at least I hope not?"

"No, no of course not" he reassured her "but it just seems too sudden" and then a thought hit him "oh no, you haven't taken a love potion by accident have you, I bet it was that slimy little-"

"No! I haven't taken anything James" she's quickly corrected

"But it's just not like you, you're too good! Your Head Girl, you would never pull me into an empty classroom for a snog when were supposed to be doing our rounds, its just not … you" he fumbled over his explanation, and to this she laughed

_How dare she? I am sitting here utterly confused (and to be honest a little shaken at her sudden change in behaviour) and she has the gall to laugh in my face! _

"And what is it that you find so funny Evans?" James asked with more than a little irritation in his tone. As she finally stifles her giggles she replied,

"James, you have been asking me out for years and when I am finally saying yes and kiss you, you're stopping me?" He frowned at her,

"What so you really mean this? You really want me?" he asked trying to keep the awe out of his voice, but by the look of her face he was failing.

"Yes" She smiled at him and leaned closer to him kissing him again, he seemed satisfied with this answer because he reciprocated the kiss and rested his hands on her waist. Her fingers went back to unfastening his shirt and she slid it down his Quidditch toned arms, letting it drift to the floor as her hands caressed his shoulders, before coursing over his smooth flat chest.

They finally pulled away for need of air more than anything. She took in the sight before her and noticed to her satisfaction that he had defiantly filled out nicely over the summer.

"Can I?" he asked as his fingers ran under her shirt collar and down to the top button, hesitating before she gave a nod of consent and their lips met, both instinctively entwining their tongues together. He deftly took her shirt off and gently cupped her lace covered breasts, he moaned lightly as he registered how perfectly they fit in his hands and he massaged them gently. She gave a small whimper as his palms rubbed over her hard nipples and she pressed closer to him.

James was in absolute heaven. He was running his fingertips over Lily's pale soft skin, he closed his eyes trying to capture this memory; to capture the feel of her body against him and commit it to memory. He knew this wasn't a dream anymore, because none of his fantasies had ever measured up to this, to the reality of it; of her. In his eyes she was perfect, every inch of her, right down to the last freckle on her slightly blushed cheeks.

He pulled her further into his arms and started to kiss along her shoulder and up her neck, sucking lightly at the sensitive flesh, causing a moan to escape her lips. James couldn't help but smile at this, knowing that he was making her feel good. He continued to nibble and kiss her neck, moving up to her earlobe he whispered,

"You like that, don't you?"

"Don't get cocky Potter, as much as I hate to massage your overly large ego; yes" she panted. He gave a light chuckle and then she pushed him against the wall. He was shocked at the strength she possessed and then encouraged by the look of desire in her eyes, as she pressed her whole body against his. He moaned as Lily's thigh ground against the bulge in his pants, he wrapped his arms around her waist the pulled her closed, rubbing against her.

She felt a blast of cold autumn wind against her back from the open classroom window. Shivering she buried herself closer into James' arms,

"Maybe we should go somewhere warmer" he suggested

"Where can we go?"

"My dorm?" he offered, she raised her eyebrows at him

"We could, but what about the other guys?" she asked

"Come on, they will all be asleep by now" he reasoned,

"I guess" she worried her bottom lip

"Don't worry, no one will even notice" he reassured her as he kissed her lightly. They both gathered their discarded clothing; Lily hastily pulled her unbuttoned shirt over her shoulders and then threw on her robe over the top. Looking over to him, Lily noticed that James had all his buttons wonky and his tie hanging out of his pocket. With his hair even more ruffled than usual she couldn't help but smile at how dishevelled and sexy he looked.

He grinned at her and took her hand, leading her quickly from the classroom. They reached the common room in record time, as they climbed through the portrait hole, James noticed to his surprise that Peter was curled up asleep on one of the overstuffed couches by the fire. He frowned at his fellow marauder,

"Why isn't he in the dorm?" Lily whispered what James was thinking,

"Probably fell asleep and nobody was strong enough to lug him up the stairs" James joked, Lily gave him a playful hit,

"That's not a very nice thing to say. We can't just leave him there"

"Of course we can" James replied as he walked across the room and draped a blanket from the arm of the couch over the sleeping boy. "He will be fine, besides at least that's one less person to worry about waking" he replied with a cheeky grin over his shoulder at her.

They paused at the door of the 7th year boys dormitory, James listened at the door for a second, when no sound could be heard he decided it was safe, so as quietly and slowly as he could he turned the door handle. Opening the door, he was not met with the darkness he had anticipated, instead there were two lamps burning next to Sirius' bed and, to James's horror, these illuminated his two best friends in bed, naked and sweating with their lips firmly locked together.

"Oh for Merlin's sake guys!" James cringed and pulled a shocked Lily from the room as the boys on the bed sprang apart; surprised and embarrassed. The door slammed closed with James and Lily safely on the outside.

"Oh my goodness" Lily exclaimed her hand covering her smile.

"I'm sorry, I wish they would give some sort of warning" James rolled his eyes, "and I think I just found the reason that Peter is downstairs"

"So Remus and Sirius are…?" Lily questioned

"What? Oh yea um there …together" James clarified frowning at the door.

"I knew it!" Lily cried gleefully, she laughed at the dumbfounded expression on James' face, "Sorry, it's just that me and Alice had a bet going, and I just won" she smiled

"Wait what? You had bets on them…" he gestured to the dorm,

"Yep" she confirmed laughing as James raised his eye brows,

"You will never cease to surprise me, you know that" he told her, sounding rather pleased by that aspect, as he slung an arm over her shoulder and steered her back down the stairs,

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere that is far away from _that_" He glanced back at the closed door, Lily giggled,

"Aw, it's kind of sweet"

"_Sweet? _Darling if you think that is _sweet_ then I am seriously worried for your sanity" he stated, but she just smiled at him, "What?"

"You called me darling. I like that" she told him as they exited the common room hand in hand.

* * *

A/N: Right I hope no-one was offended by the pup's antics, but I just had to put it in there. I can't seem to write much not including them, I think I may be slightly obsessed … oh well. Let me know what you think!


End file.
